


Pink with Envy

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Bianca spies the girl she hates making out with the girl she loves.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pink with Envy

Bianca could not name the emotion she was feeling at first, and even as minutes passed and her brain swirled with anger and lust and desire and fury, she was still unable to think of a word to represent them.

They couldn't see her, she was sure. Louise and Shayna were openly kissing, their arms wrapped around one another and Louise nearly in Shayna's lap. Bianca could feel the hairs on her neck standing on end every time Louise moved closer to her. She moved her face closer to the corner of the wall as she stared out at the scene before her, only one eye watching. Shayna's hand went to Louise's ass and gripped it tight, her fingers sinking into the thin fabric of her short skirt. _Skank_ , Bianca thought to herself, the fury rising up again, and Louise's moan only made it worse. 

"God, I want to eat you up," she heard Shayna say. Her voice was so lustful, so full of pleasure - it tore at Bianca's heart so deeply. She clung closer to the wall, ignoring the discomfort from her breasts pressed flat against it. She had to see every moment. She had to burn this into her mind.

"You're so horny," Louise said, breaking from the kiss for just a moment, only to sit back and yank her shirt off. Shayna grinned, and Louise pressed her large breasts together as Shayna leaned in to kiss at her chest and lean into the padding.

"What's your cup size again?" Shayna asked, her hands taking over Louise's work so she could fondle them at the same time. "Triple-X?"

"They're just Ds," Louise said. Her cheeks were bright red.

"D's for delicious." Louise laughed a cute, tinkling sound of a laugh. Bianca bit her lip, wrapping her own hands around her breasts and squeezing. If she matched her motions, she could pretend her hands were Shayna's, could place herself in Louise's spot where she belonged. She bit down harder when Louise moaned again, then quickly lowered one of her hands to match the path Shayna's was taking.

"Down here, babe?" Shayna said, her fingers gliding up the back of Louise's skirt. "Want me to guess the color of your panties?"

"I want you to get them off," Louise countered as she rocked her hips into Shayna's touch. "Come on, don't make me wait. I've heard what your fingers can do."

Bianca quietly sucked in her breath. She hadn't. She could only dream what Shayna's fingers could do. Her nails were short but her fingers were elegantly long. They completely clashed the rest of her - Shayna was so rough-looking, so tough, so square. Her slender fingers and fine ankles that carried her heels effortlessly made Bianca want to throw herself at her feet. To think Louise was there before her was enough to want her slam her face through the wall dividing them. She should be there, she should be riding her fingers as Shayna slides them in and out, her thumb playing at her clit and her teeth nipping at her skin. Bianca presses her shirt up, pinching gently at the same spots on her chest as her fingers pulse in and out of herself. Her thumb was messy on herself, not nearly as skilled and perfect as Shayna going by Louise's moans and cries of her name. It should have been her voice. She should have been feeling the sharp bite of Shayna's teeth, the rhythm of her thumb on her nub, the depth her fingers can reach, how they must scissor and twist within her. Bianca bit down on her shirt as she let one of her breasts slide over the corner of the wall, fondling it desperately as she watched Shayna's hands work. 

"You're dripping all over me," Shayna said in a husky voice.

"It feels so good," Bianca imagined herself saying. Her fingers felt so wet inside herself.

"Are you going to squirt, babe? You look like you're having too much fun."

"God, make me squirt," Louise moaned, her hands on the couch beside her as she rocked quickly into Shayna's fingers. Bianca nodded, she could squirt. She would squirt for her. "Oh, god, just like that, Shay." Again Bianca nodded. Her thumb ached from the repeated motion. "Oh, fuck!" 

Her eyes wide, Bianca watched in shock as Louise squirted, her back arching as her legs shook violently. Shayna just rode her through it, cooing her name as her hips bucked. She was so shocked that she felt her own orgasm fast approaching, heightened dangerously by the way Louise's jaw slacked. The way Shayna stared at her hungrily, a wide smile on her face. She could see her thumb tracing slow circled around Louise's clit. Louise shook once, twice, the final throes of her orgasm, then finally settled with a low, pleased moan. Bianca bit hard on her lip, yanking on her exposed breast, then felt the rolling orgasm wash over her. She kept twisting her nipple and fucking herself with her fingers, but when she was done, she rose them, staring dizzily at the two digits. Wet, but not soaked. 

"Lemme get down there," she heard Shayna purr, and when she looked up, she was in Louise's pussy, lapping up the remnants of her orgasm with long, beautiful strokes. Louise just lay there in utter pleasure. Bianca thought she might cry from jealousy.

That was it, wasn't it. Jealousy. It was so simple, but so difficult to feel.

She yanked her panties up when she heard Louise begin to coax Shayna into laying back, promising to return the favor. That, she couldn't watch. She couldn't imagine anyone touching Shayna like that except her. She staggered when she stood, and for a split moment she saw Shayna's eyes go to her, locking on, aware. She just as soon looked back at Louise, meeting her kiss hungrily as she climbed over her body and began grinding her hips into her. 

Bianca turned and ran. She had to learn how to squirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @cqwrites for the genius voyeur situation set-up, "in love with one half of the party, wants to murder the other"! I just had to use it.


End file.
